Rocky's Recycling Challenge
Chapter 1 - Rocky's Practice Rocky was went to the lookout. He have a Recycling '''Challenge. His Promise and His Promise Did Well. He have to complete those items in just 15 min. Ryder gave him a speed boost to complete those things in time. He had to''' complete these items: (5 Rounds) * Bottles * Plastics * Metals * Woods * Paper Utensils * Wood-bins * Gold Papers * Cups of Coffee * Plastic Bottles * Water Cups * Plastic Wrappers * Apples * Carrots * Bananas * Oranges * Plastic Bags * Grapes * Food * Sprays * Metal Bottles To sort them into these cans: * Reuse * Recycle * Reduce * Compost * Trash These are the rounds to have to complete: * First Round (Score) * Second Round (Score) * Third Round (Score) * Fourth Round (Score) * Fifth Round (Score) The Winner will Earn: 1st : Platinum Eco Truck 2nd : Gold Eco Truck 3rd : Silver Eco Truck 4th : Bronze Eco Truck Chapter 2 - The Start Of The Challenge (1st Round) Rocky has to beat 75 Items in 5 Rounds in 10 min. The Scores Are: 1st - 75 2nd - 70 3rd - 68 4th - 60 Rocky ends up First with 12. The other percent of it is 60% Performance at the First. All of adventure bay crowd is Loud! When they reach far of the First . That's Why the Crowd make High Higher and Highest!. Chapter 3 - Second Round of The Challenge The Second Round Of the Challenge is About to Start! He Say : 'His Best and His Promise Does' When The Crowd goes Loud! He does his best and completes his Challenge. 15 Items. Rocky reaches the 27 Items. He have 3 Rounds Left. Will he make it? The End Of 3rd. Chapter 4 - Half of the Challenge (3rd Round) When the Teller Said the Third Round Starts. Rocky come out after.Chase starts it. When Rocky starts it. Rocky ends up. He Score 20! Lucky Rocky! He was score 47 after that.When He does So. Chapter 5 - 4th Round The Eco 4 Is Starts When It's Time To Plan They Hurry, The plan go wild. After Rocky Finish 20. His Score is 67! True Created!. Chapter 6 - Last But Not The Least The Last Round is the last number trophy for the win. Rocky only make 9. Let's Find Out If He Won. Addition Sentence : 12 + 15 + 20 + 20 + 9 = 76 He Still Won! He Won! The Pups Can't Believe It! Chapter 7 - Celebration At The Lookout. After Rocky win the Platinum Truck. They eat Cake for Rocky's Winning. He still made it. At Time. Vocabulary Words Plan - Tell Everyone; Telling ends - Stop; Time Run Out Recycling - Recycle;Reuse;Reduce Speed Boost - Use a Boost For Skill Fast He had to - Earned 15 min. - Time Limit Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Fanon Stories Category:Rocky (Paw Patrol) Fanon Wiki